The Morning After
by Monkey Ruler
Summary: A devastating earthquake hits Japan, but as Magenta's been trying to tell everyone, she is. not. Japanese. Companion piece to my Emily  OC  stories


Things to Know: It's a companion piece to my Sky High fics, Pyrokinetic with Pyrophobia and the Melodramatic Ramblings of a Pyro. Emily is my OC, has history with Warren, and her two best friends are Quinn and Janice, more OCs.

* * *

"Oh my God, are you okay?" This is the third person today who has come up to Magenta, wide-eyed and worried.

She gives the idiot her biggest glare.

"I'm _Chinese, _dipwad. And German."

"Oh." The random idiot looks ashamed and walks away.

She makes it to the group, a little satisfied with putting the racial profilers in their place, until Janice pounces on her with a hug and starts _patting her head. _Magenta develops a tick in her eye.

"I just heard the horrible news! It's all they're going on about in class. Is your family okay?"

Magenta punches her well-meaning friend in the face.

"I'm not Japanese. Idiot."

She surveys the group, how silent they are in the face of so much devastation and destruction, and scoffs. She felt for the Japanese, she really did, and all of their Super parents were over there right now helping aid them in the destruction, and they all wished they were with them helping their parents help the Japanese… But _really, _just because she was one out of the two only Asian students in the school didn't mean she was Japanese. Hell, she hardly even knew her distant relatives in China. She had only visited once? Twice? And only when she was a child.

Emily, though, Emily looked more torn than anyone. Which was strange, considering she was one of the whitest girls here.

"What are _you _on the verge of tears about?" Magenta accused. Magenta grouped bleeding hearts and sympathy barfers into the same category. Easily affected.

"She was there when Mr. Wolverine found out about Japan." Quinn explained, apparently being the only one Emily confided in before becoming mute. Warren didn't look happy about it at all.

"Did he know people there?" Layla asks, looking sympathetic.

"Apparently he spent, like, half a lifetime there or something. He and Storm got into this hugeass fight about why Storm couldn't have done something about it." Quinn recapped, "It's like seeing your young-looking grandparents go at each other with a knife."

"This whole thing just sucks." Emily is wearing all black lace and corsets, done up like some Lolita doll. In fact, she had gotten it from the Goth section in Baby the Stars Shine Bright. With her bright blue hair, she was the picture of Japanese fashion.

"It'll all be better soon," Layla reassures.

"Yeah," Ethan adds in, "Japan is number one in efficiency when it comes to national disasters. Being in the Ring of Fire means that they built most of their buildings in preparation for something like this."

Emily shook her head. She knew this, but seeing the effect it had on the house was devastating. Logan had gone out on his bike in the middle of the night and returned in the morning drunk off his ass. He was too hurt by what happened be useful. He was scheduled to go in with the second wave of Relief X-Men.

He couldn't stand that, and she couldn't stand seeing the gruff old man she'd come to love like a grandfather, or very cool uncle, in pain like this.

She hated pain in general.

"And once things settle down, I'll be going down there myself to help with regrowing the farms. Japan'll be better than ever."

"Tell that to the four hundred they've lost."

There was a moment of silence.

Until someone else approaches Magenta, thinking 'Asian! Must comfort!'

Then there's just a long, drawn out moment of violence.

* * *

Author's Note

If I were a drinker, I'd probably be in Logan's shoes. Some parts of this may seem insensitive, but I spent half my day shaking and worrying about my family in Japan. Luckily they're all okay. I got proof a few hours ago, but I'm still all wound up. So I just needed to write something about it.

There are a ton of organizations set up already to help, but if you're stingy with money there are tumblr posts like "reblog this and we'll donate to Japan" all over the place. Please help them. It'll motivate me to write more for you guys.


End file.
